


Now, finally you shut up

by Usagi



Series: Kinky Neo / LeoN Bingo Series [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Asexual Character, Flogging, Gags, Kink, Leo is ace because I can, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Obedience, Switching, Top!Taekwoon, ace!Leo, bottom!Hakyeon, kinky bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi/pseuds/Usagi
Summary: Basically, we have Hakyeon being in a kinky relationship with asexual!Leo (because just kinky porn is too bland for me) and they're trying out various forms of nonsexual play, which I am glad to explore with them.This time it's: ball-gags and flogging, yay!So basically, this is a OS in a (hopefully) series which checkmarks the gags&silence + the flogging checkboxes in my kinky-OS-bingo......btw, does flogging count as "graphic depictions of violence" if it's part of a BDSM scene? I have no idea, but would disagree personally.





	Now, finally you shut up

„What shall we do tonight, Leo-ah?“, Hakyeon whispered in Taekwoon’s ear.  
“Nothing.”, Taekwoon answered and didn’t even look up from scrolling through his Instagram. Completely unfazed.  
“Pretty please!” Hakyeon pushed his boyfriend’s phone down and brought his puppy eyes between Taekwoon’s face and the screen. He needed some form of physical attention tonight and he knew that sometimes he needed to keep bothering Taekwoon to get it. The other wouldn’t have sex with him and Hakyeon respected those limits, but darn, he had needs and desires as well. He couldn’t suppress his urges all the time. Taekwoon was reluctant about being physically affectionate, but sometimes he actually enjoyed being a god damn tease for what he was willing to give, because he liked seeing Hakyeon beg. Taekwoon would never admit it, but Hakyeon knew his boyfriend’s sadistic side and he had seen that spark in the other’s eyes often enough to be sure about it. It was sometimes hard to read in what kind of mood Taekwoon was on a particular day, so being persistent was actually always worth it.

 

Taekwoon frowned at Hakyeon’s big wide eyes and pouting lips. His ever-affectionate boyfriend could be a bit overwhelming sometimes. He tried to bring his attention back to his phone but to no avail, as Hakyeon gracefully slid into his lap and gently locked his fingers behind Taekwoon’s neck, giving him an intense stare. Then his face came closer and he quickly kissed Taekwoon’s nosetip and his forehead. It tickled. He knew this playful and cute behavior Hakyeon wrapped his horniness in. Taekwoon shifted, uncomfortable. Their needs regarding physical interaction where rather far apart: Hakyeon had a solid sex drive and felt very much attracted to his boyfriend, while Taekwoon appreciated Hakyeon’s desire for him as an expression of love, but his asexuality manifested in heavy cringing in response to every touch which went further down than his pants’ waistband. He hadn’t chosen to be repulsed by sex, it was just like this for him. Doing sexual favours for Hakyeon was something close to impossible for him – at least so far, maybe they could try sometime in the future though, but Taekwoon was not sure about that one – and having Hakyeon’s hand on his body in places they didn’t belong turned Taekwoon into a squirmy mess. Hakyeon had only tried once, but as Taekwoon had been apathetic and tense even hours later, they had abandoned any further attempts. Taekwoon was glad Hakyeon stayed at his side nonetheless and respected his boundaries. However, they managed. After all, they both genuinely cared for each other.  
“Leo-ah, please, I need attention.”, Hakyeon begged and kissed Taekwoon again, his voice with a desperate wisp. So it was serious, huh? Actually, Taekwoon didn’t feel like doing much today. He felt like having his own space. But turning Hakyeon down would just upset his boyfriend, get him sexually frustrated and Taekwoon would have to deal with his sulking the whole evening and probably the next day as well.  
Taekwoon sighed, put his arms around Hakyeon’s waist and wondered what to do.  
He decided it was time to try out something he had ordered online recently because merely thinking about trying it on Hakyeon had thrilled him. Buying it had promised to fulfill a desire of his which had already developed soon after their debut – when VIXX’ leader had already gotten a liking of bothering Taekwoon. (An early manifestation of the crush which had eventually evolved into love. But nonetheless of them being together now, Hakyeon could be very annoying. Lovely, but annoying.)  
“Okay, N-ah.”, Taekwoon slowly pushed Hakyeon off himself and put his phone away. “Let’s try out something new.”

 

Hakyeon’s eyes grew wide with curiosity. Taekwoon’s asexuality posed less of a hindrance than he had expected at the beginning of their relationship, as Taekwoon turned out to be kinky as hell. And a sadistic piece of shit. Taekwoon claimed that some non-sexual SM-play relaxed him and he liked the way it “made his brain spark with endorphins”. (What had surprised Hakyeon – first, it had been hard to wrap his mind around the fact that awkward, shy Leo who liked to hide in embarrassment at a lot of occasions was willing to chain Hakyeon up, do things like pet-play and spanking, but cringed at the mere thought of having “ordinary gay sex”. Well, silent waters ran deep. And at least after a while Taekwoon had been okay with switching to the bottom role once in a while. Hakyeon wondered whether Taekwoon’s proclivity had actually inspired Ravi for the lyrics of their song “Chained Up”, but that was a mere conspiracy theory of his. He didn’t know whether Ravi knew anything.)  
So Hakyeon had gladly accepted to introduce some kinky action into their relationship, trying to find a way around sex itself. He had been inexperienced himself, but liked most of what they had tried so far. He still remembered avidly the first time Leo had taken him onto a leash and treated him like a dog for a whole afternoon – the mix of humiliation and giving oneself up in submission to a loving and caring Dom had satisfied Hakyeon in a very unique way, mainly emotionally. It was a form of intimacy he had not thought of before.  
Taekwoon pulled out something that looked like a helmet made out of leather straps out of the drawer where he kept his toys (and had forbidden Hakyeon to open). Hakyeon realized that it was a harness for the head, with a ball-gag attached. The ball had about golf ball size and he eyed it suspiciously. He had never used one of those before. Taekwoon waved him nearer.

 

“Keep breathing through your nose. Don’t choke.” Taekwoon looked Hakyeon dead in the eye, letting the harness slide through his fingers in front of his boyfriend’s face, rolling the ball between two fingers so that Hakyeon could inspect it.  
“Actually, you don’t need to worry about breathing with this one at all, N-ah. You see, this gag has holes in it. You can breathe through it.” Taekwoon tapped on the holes in the ball. Hakyeon nodded, looking a bit relieved and lowered his eyes in submission. And with this, Taekwoon had become the top for today already.

“Kneel down, waiting position.”, he ordered and Hakyeon dropped to his knees, hands on his thighs, relaxed and waiting. Positions they had agreed upon and could do both, as they switched roles from time to time. Taekwoon preferred to top, though.  
“It’s leather and I ordered it for your head size.” Taekwoon’s voice was quiet as usual, but had gotten that certain _tinge_ he only used when he was in the dominant role. From now on he was responsible and had to take good care of his boyfriend, until they decided to end the play.  
“Open your mouth.” Hakyeon obeyed and Taekwoon gently pressed the ball into fit. Hakyeon flinched and started gagging for a second.  
“Relax!”, Taekwoon hissed and touched Hakyeon’s cheek to soothe him. “You can breathe through it, I said.” He waited as the other closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths through his mouth and calmed down. The air whistled a bit as he sucked it in through the holes of the gag before he switched to breathing through his nose again.  
“Good boy.” Taekwoon smiled, patted Haykeon’s hair and felt the spark of pride he always felt when the other followed his guidance. Then he proceeded in putting the harness around Hakyeon’s head. The brand-new leather was still stiff, as Taekwoon pulled it up over Hakyeon’s forehead and he had to fidget quite a lot until he managed to close it at the back of his boyfriend’s head. Topping didn’t mean being perfectly skilled with everything from the beginning on. Nor did it mean trying out new toys and equipment on oneself first, at least not for Taekwoon. He finally closed the harness, flicked out some of his boyfriend’s hair from underneath it – he loved the natural black haircolor on Hakyeon – and gave the harness a quick check whether it cut too much into Hakyeon’s face or not. Satisfied with his accurate choice in size, Taekwoon stood. Hakyeon tilted his head up to him, but stayed on his knees. Taekwoon looked down on him, smiling. Now Hakyeon would keep silent.  
“I always wanted to make you shut up, you know.”, he declared with a cheeky smile. “That gag looks good on you, N-ah.” He felt excitement spark up his mind and how it lifted his spirits. He enjoyed being in control. “I might make you wear it more often.”  
Hakyeon made a muffled sound – probably trying to protest – but gave up very quickly, as speaking was completely impossible with the gag in his mouth. As Taekwoon was watching him, he actually felt like proceeding. Originally, he had planned to gag Hakyeon and order him to stay like this the whole evening while he relaxed – but now he had switched into topping-mode already. Hakyeon could not utter a sound, this was screaming for a little bit of impact play. Screaming. Something Hakyeon wouldn’t be able to do. Taekwoon smirked.  
“Now this is too tempting to not make you moan in this condition.” He beckoned Hakyeon to stand with a flick of his hand. His boyfriend’s eyes had grown wide, but that was only for show, Taekwoon knew that already. Hakyeon was actually anticipating what was going to follow. He remembered how cautiously Hakyeon had approached the whole Top/bottom-thing at first – and now he could be a real storybook-bottom.  
“Take off your shirt.”  
He watched as Hakyeon followed suit, folded his shirt neatly and placed it onto the chair Taekwoon had been sitting in. Taekwoon nodded in acknowledgement and considered his next order.

“Now undress completely, then get into inspection pose.”  
He noticed Hakyeon blushed a bit as he obeyed. He wasn’t used to being ordered to undress completely by Taekwoon. Usually Taekwoon preferred some clothes on his boyfriend’s body, but this evening he needed him naked.  
After Hakyeon finally folded his boxershorts and placed it on top of his other clothes on the chair he put his hands behind his neck, fingers intertwined, legs shoulder width apart and eyes straight.  
Taekwoon started his inspection in front of Hakyeon, letting his gaze wander over Hakyeon’s naked body, occasionally poking or gently caressing single spots on Hakyeon’s torso. Taekwoon liked the slight contrast their skincolors had when he brushed his hand over Hakyeon’s muscles and the feeling of warm skin under his fingertips.  
He remembered that whenever Hakyeon would be the one inspecting him, there would be that certain expression in his eyes. Greed? Desire? Love? Taekwoon wasn’t sure what it was, but it always felt a tiny bit uncomfortable and he knew that he himself lacked that expression when looking at Hakyeon’s naked body. This was more like a technical examination for him, an opportunity to check on Hakyeon’s general physical condition. He let his hand wander over Hakyeon’s abs for a moment. VIXX’s leader sure knew how to keep in shape. Taekwoon appreciated his boyfriend’s body’s aesthetic and thought he was well-trained and athletic, but there was nothing sexual for him to this. It was part of the play, part of manifesting their roles as top and bottom. But he enjoyed Hakyeon softly twitching under his touch here and there.  
He slowly wandered around Hakyeon, letting his hands accompany him and even bothered to check the length of the other’s fingernails. He lightly tipped Hakyeon’s knuckles. He really liked Hakyeon’s hands, especially the gestures they made when his boyfriend was dancing. Whether he was just waving them or using an item like a fan – Hakyeon always managed to look elegant and somewhat regal. Taekwoon leaned forward and briefly pressed his lips onto the spot behind Hakyeon’s ear. The other flinched a little in surprise and wanted to turn his head, but reconsidered. He had to keep in that position until given another order.  
Taekwoon already knew what he wanted to do to Hakyeon, but he enjoyed keeping the other guessing. He gently trailed his fingers over the shoulder muscles – all tense because of the inspection pose Hakyeon was still keeping up. He checked whether the skin looked healthy on shoulders and butt – that was important for what he was intending to do. Then Taekwoon reached into his drawer and took out his flogger. He brushed the falls strait, examining whether the pointy cut leather straps were still okay. He really needed to store the flogger by hanging it somewhere or it would be ruined in that drawer sooner or later.  
“Okay, N-ah, face to that wall”, Taekwoon pointed the direction, “palms flat against it. I’m going to give you a nice round with this one here.” He slid the falls of the flogger through his palm and snapped it in front of Hakyeon’s face. The other gave a muffled noise which could be interpreted as an excited squeak or a terrified whimper. Taekwoon decided to take it the former way.  
When Hakyeon was in position, Taekwoon started with some quick, but gentle forward and backward swings to shoulders and butt to warm Hakyeon and his own wrists up. The steady, soft thuds of leather hitting bare skin made Taekwoon relax almost instantly and he could see Hakyeon’s shoulders drop a bit as well – so his sub enjoyed it. The other gave a soft moan.  
“Are you ready?”, he asked after a while and touched Hakyeon’s backside where he had hit him to confirm himself. Hakyeon nodded and indeed, the skin felt warm and had gotten a nice pinkish taint.  
“Then I’ll really hit you now.”, Taekwoon declared and immediately gave Hakyeon a quick, strong overhead snap on the buttcheek. It made the other jump and utter a funny sound through his ball-gag. That one had been unexpected indeed. Taekwoon grinned contently and spun the flogger, hitting Hakyeon’s shoulders with a figure-eight-spin. He liked flogging like this as it was more interesting than regular back-spins and also engaged his own body into the rhythm. Hakyeon twitched occasionally under the flaps. He wondered when Hakyeon would have enough today – Taekwoon really knew the ropes of flogging and could keep it up for quite a long time. Both handed, of course. Normally, his wrists’ stamina was greater than his boyfriend’s ability to endure the stinging pain. Taekwoon heard Hakyeon gasp for air, but kept on hitting him, as this was not yet the sign of Hakyeon reaching his limit – this was still pure fun.  
Without slowing down, Taekwoon switched hands and went for the bum instead of the shoulders now. He kept up his steady rhythm, only gradually slowing down or speeding up a tiny bit, watching peacefully as Hakyeon’s backside gradually turned from soft to flashing pink under his darker skin. Taekwoon had just started counting down from hundred, when Hakyeon moaned and pressed himself a bit closer to the wall.  
“No evading, I’m not done with you yet!”, Taekwoon ordered, but he knew that Hakyeon would be done soon if he did that. So he had to end this sooner or later. “I want you to count to ten!” He caught the falls of the flogger in his right hand.

 

Hakyeon squeezed his eyes shut. He knew that Leo was about to give him ten strong hits before he would be released. His back and butt were burning just alike, but his insides were bubbling with excitement. Receiving pain from his boyfriend while being naked was arousing to him.  
He tried to make an affirmative sound through the ball-gag, found himself sounding hilarious again and blushed a little. This gag was humiliating in its own unique way. How the fuck was he supposed to count with this? He heard a whizzing sound, then the flogger strongly hit him on the right buttcheek. The pain ripped through him and ran down his whole leg. He gasped for air and pressed himself closer to the wall again. “Wom!”, he uttered and tapped the wall with his flat hand.  
“You sound funny, Hakyeon-ah.” Taekwoon’s voice was toneless and Hakyeon blushed even harder. The next strike hit his shoulders and the third immediately followed suit, so Hakyeon barely had time to gasp for air and kept to tapping the count on the wall. No more shameful disgorging of sounds with that gag in his mouth!  
“Smart boy.”, Taekwoon cooed behind him, giving Hakyeon two precious seconds to catch his breath and brace himself for strikes four and five, which hit his other buttcheek and the right shoulder again. Hakyeon pounded fives times on the wall, chewing on the ball-gag when the pain pulsed over his back. He almost drooled some spittle – again – loudly sucked it back and swallowed. Was this how horses felt? He wished for Taekwoon to finally hit the other shoulder as well. The right one must’ve been all red alrea-  
“Hrgggh!”  
Taekwoon had apparently thought the same and fulfilled Hakyeon’s wish. Six and seven. The longer Hakyeon took to count by pounding on the wall, the longer his break was. But the break only increased together with the amount of pain pulsing on his backside, so it was no real alleviation.  
“Three more, baby, you can do it.” Hakyeon loved Taekwoon dearly, but as his boyfriend’s voice was dripping with that sadistic sorry-not-sorry tinge, he swore to himself that next time he would top, he’d make Taekwoon pay. He took the next two hits to the bum, the last one to the right shoulder again. Gasping in relief, he smacked the wall for the tenth count. He made it!  
“Good job. Turn around.”  
Hakyeon faced his boyfriend, who was folding his flogger in half.  
“Enough for today, huh?”, Taekwoon smiled at him. His eyes were glistening with energy and he looked so gorgeous that Hakyeon’s knees got even weaker than they already were. Gently, Taekwoon reached for the harness around Hakyeon’s head and fumbled with the buckle.  
“You can redress.” Taekwoon’s voice was softer now and he slowly pulled the ball out of Hakyeon’s mouth. He pretended not to noticed how much it was drenched in spit. Hakyeon looked away, embarrassed. Eagerly, he moved his jaw and tongue, swallowed a few times and took his clothes from the chair. His body was aching, stinging, feeling weak and oddly aroused. While he got dressed, Taekwoon went to the bathroom to clean the gag and wipe the flogger. Hakyeon flinched when his clothing touched his sore butt and shoulders. He wanted Taekwoon to come back and hold him now. The pain was still real. And he could still feel the ghostly touch of the harness around his head, even though it was gone.  
“Leo-ah...”, he said as the other finally came back from the bathroom.  
“Hm?” Their eyes met and Hakyeon reached out with one hand. Mostly, after playing, Taekwoon’s more affectionate side came out. Playing melted the invisible armor away which Taekwoon sometimes wore and made him become more susceptible to cuddling and every sort of aftercare Hakyeon would need. And also today – Taekwoon was in front of him with three long strides, took his hand and wrapped his other arm around Hakyeon.  
“N-ah, you’re okay?”, he hummed and Hakyeon placed his head on Taekwoon’s shoulder.  
“Yes. Thank you, Taekwoonie.”, he closed his eyes. Taekwoon’s body vibrated softly as he chuckled.  
“What for? The flogging or the holding you?”  
“Both.”  
Hakyeon smiled as Taekwoon gently kissed his ear. He loved the sweet aftercare his boyfriend gave after being rough.  
“You want me to massage your shoulders while we cuddle, Leo-ah?”, he asked.  
“Sounds good...”, Taekwoon mumbled and Hakyeon grabbed his boyfriend’s hand to drag him to the couch.


End file.
